Untitled
by To Destination
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Ryoma is so cocky? What if its just a mask to hide his past?  Just an idea of what could have changed him. RyomaXInui  Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: is what happened to make Ryoma the way he is? Wasn't he at one type happy? (Most likelybe my knew favorite pairing which are hard to find.)

I hope y'all like my story idea. Please ignore my rambling, I'm just happy that I get to go to an anime convention called Nan Desu Kan.

Any ways on to the story, but before I do the disclaimer.

Declaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis nor will I ever will all I own is my plot.(and pairing that I seemingly love for no reason)

Untitled

Ch.1

People always say I'm a cocky brat, but that isn't the truth. The truth is I was once happy and smiled. The person I am today is cover up, a mask to hide the past. In the past I wasn't this quiet, but back then I was untainted.

When I heard my teammates talking about what they were like in the past, which was quite interesting, I found out Fuji, wasn't sadistic instead over protective of Yuuta and Taka was still quiet. Oishi wasn't a mother hen until his little sister was born. Eiji was even more hyper than he was now, Kaidou was an animal lover (still is). Then Momo was actually quiet when he was little, and Tezuka was clingy. Inui said he had a big imagination (hated science), and I told them I was a smiling hyperactive kid they kind of doubted it. When Momo asked me if something changed my personality I left, using the excuse I have to take my cat to the vet.

Once I was at least a good 15 minutes of the school I broke down crying, I ended up under a tree with thick vines covering the ground near an old house being renovated. I'm not sure where I was or how long I was there but one of my sempai homes was in the area. That was my greatest mistake that I made. Because in the distance I saw one of the regulars who had black spiky hair and sported thick black framed glasses, that had a glint to it. He was probably one of the most feared of my sempai's due to his creation Inui juice, and the evil glint in the glasses. When I saw him approach me I knew he would see my tear marks so I tried to run but my leg got stuck in the vine. After it got stuck I went tried to get up and I tripped causing me to lose my footing and twisting my left ankle.

Before I hit the ground a pair of long arms encircled me before I hit the ground. In a very scientific voice he was mumbling about a 5 percent chance I would be caught crying and 10 percent chance I would fall. Since he knew I would want to walk on my own he carried me bridal style and to his house…why I continued my nervous break down…crying included...actually more like sobbing.

Tbc.

I cant help it Ryoma x Inui pairings are so cute. please review or flame me in a polite way...


	2. Chapter 2

You know in all yaoi stories and yuuri stories people except, but in real life a lot of people don't accept this kind of relationship. That brings me to a point, you know how god made everybody for a reason, and some people say its wrong for the same gender to like each other, then are those people saying god made a mistake, wrong. That's kind of ironic to think about. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've distracted by how to tell my crush I like them with out destroying our friendship. Also I will improvise if I need to talk about Inui's family, cant find info on.

Disclaimer: If you do not know I do not own the prince of tennis or anything about it, I don't know what to tell you.

Untitled

Ch.2

When I realized I wasn't moving or the person who wont let me walk wasn't moving I knew we were at his house. Well when I thought about it I tried to get away, after hearing the rumors about what his home or at least his room is like.

The rumors I heard were that in his kitchen all the food is not fit for humans to eat. His basement had a torture chamber with the most painful torture devises. The living room where you enter the house was just a cover up to the rest of the house. Then his bedroom which people say had a lab in it with containers with colorful liquids and foul smells that would knock you out. Also a few about how if you drink the untested drink you will end up like his lab rats, dead. There was also one about how Inui was a half-human robot. These were just the most popular ones out of all however many there are.

When I saw the living room after I stopped struggling when I was thinking back to the rumors he carried me in the house. After I realized that I spaced out, I saw the living room that was simple yet had the warm home feeling which is quite a bit off from the truth. When I felt myself being lifted I grabbed on to him since I was afraid I was going to fall. All the while I heard muttering about percents of what rumors that I believed. When I felt I was on a bed, did I realize I was out of his arms, which made me miss the warmth.

When he looked at me I was still looking around his room, which consisted of a bed, desk and chemistry lab, which there were no dead rats around so it wasn't bad. When he saw me looking around he stated what he came up with in data.

"There is a 85.78 chance that you had believed the rumors to be true. "

"…"

"Why did you leave when Momo asked you why you changed so much."

"The past is the past, and I'm not telling you Inui-sempai."

"Then at least tell me why you have been so edgy lately."

"That answer is simple my brother came back after all these years."

"Echizen Ryoga, half brother, share a father different mothers."

"How do you know that."

"You can tell by how similar you are."

"Don't you dare compare me to him."

"What happened to make you despise him that much?"

"He went to far is all I can say."

"Fine, I will go get you milk or if you prefer penalty juice"

"No, milk is fine."

As I lay in his bed did I realized my leg was wrapped, so I must of dozed off during the time he carried me to the living room and put me down. When I thought about it, I should tell him about the past due to the fact he helped me even when I didn't think I needed it. After a minute I leaned up and then when I looked up I saw Inui-sempai sitting there and jumped. Which caused me to fall on the ground if it wasn't for the fact he caught me in his arms. This time he kept me there despite my face turning red. He seemed to be enjoying my embarrassed and more invulnerable state or closest thing I've shown to it. He then said "If you want up, you will tell me about your past that you are hiding."

"You can't keep me here" as I started to struggle while glaring at his chest. Since I'm still short.

"Yes I can, now tell me what I want to know or I will have to force you to drink penalty juice instead of the ponta in the fridge."

"Fine, it all started when I was little, my brother got into some trouble by roaming some streets. A gang found him and he was forced to join to pay back his debut. He was in this gang for a year, and they wanted him to prove his loyalty to the gang. The way he did it was he took me to them and I was them kill an innocent person for money. So after Ryoga proved his loyalty be letting them mess with me by letting them beat me up. So to make sure I didn't say any thing after words they touched me, and as I found out later raped me. The only proof I have is a symbol carved into my thigh, my parents never found out since Ryoga always helped with what ever I needed to avoid them seeing it. When I was going to tell them he hit me, or even went as far as what the gang he was in. Then he just left and never came back is that what you want to hear. I closed myself to the world and spent all my time on tennis to avoid any pain."

"I'm not going to say anything about this but you should have said something to someone earlier. Your family will pick you up soon. "

Once that was said he let me go and gave me a ponta. When the doorbell rang he carried me down he opened the door and was about to give me to the person when he saw who it was. The person who rang the doorbell said "Yo chibisuke" all while taking a bite out of an orange and licking his lips.

TBC…

I wonder who it could be? So review and tell me if you like it or hate it.

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

For those who are actually putting up with my late updates and bad habits thank you. Enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the prince of tennis

Ch.3

"I'm afraid I won't let you take him home."

"You have no right to refuse me I'm his brother."

"I do, since I have no proof you're his brother."

"I will call the cops."

"Well he's staying here until your parents pick him up."

"I'm afraid to tell you there in the U.S. for a few weeks or more."

"Then I'm afraid he's staying until then."

"Like hell he is."

"100 that you will be arrested when your past is revealed and what happened in it."

"So chibisuke you told him, I guess I will have to punish you for what you did."

"Please leave or I'm calling the cops, this is my house."

"Fine but next time I see you, will pay for this and you too chibisuke."

"If you come on this property you will have drink black vinegar."

"Later"

Once the door was closed, he set down completely forgetting he was holding me. When I shifted a little I kneed him in his lower regions. He let out a groan and told me to go shower since I was staying here.

After I showered I realized I had no cloth and I was clad in a towel with Inui-sempai staring at my but. Once I realized it I moved a little to fast and dropped my towel, all the while blushing when I picked it up. All the while he was mumbling about my body, which I was disturbing. The next thing I know he gives me an oversized button down shirt, which went to my thighs, with a pair of boxers underneath. He then proceeded to make food that was edible, and surprisingly good. After dinner I realized how late it was and he showed me where I could sleep. So that night I slept in the guestroom which was lonely but I didn't want to be disrespectful to him so I kept quiet.

That night when he was asleep I was still wide-awake after having a nightmare. So after an hour of lying in bed, I decided to do the craziest thing. I slipped in Inui-sempai's room and then his bed. At first I felt crowded but then I ended up dozing. The thing I didn't notice was I was being spooned (1) to his chest. After an hour I woke up to find my arms pinned to my head. Apparently he was still asleep, even though I still couldn't brake out of his grip. So when I saw him lean down like into a kiss, he somehow managed to land on my neck. He eventually snapped out of it after I kicked him. He looked confused and asked what I was doing in here. When I answered he was apparently shocked. So I finally fulfilled my urge, and leaned forward and kissed him.

When he responded he pushed me down on the bed, and ravished me. The next day my lips were bruised and I had a love bite. I personally didn't want one but he felt I needed one. As to show I was taken, since he knew what the touches I received weren't so innocent. I knew that but he didn't know who all gave them, which I planned on keeping to myself.

The day went on fine until lunch, when Inui-sempai decided to visit me for lunch. After I ate he came when I was trying to nap and sat on my stomach and kissed me. Apparently he was having fun, since the bell rang and he seemed very angry. So I knew he would want to continue after words and so did I. I even wished I didn't have to go to tennis practice today.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been awhile since I updated for this story so I hope you enjoy. This will be the final chapter. I don't mean to rush it but I have so many crazy ideas for stories. My Bleach craze has yet to end. Also I can't believe my last chapter turned out good since I was half a sleep writing it…now on to the story. Oh and I can't get the thought of Ryoma in a school uniform (say in amv)

Untitled

That night I knew I was doomed but little did I know I was going to agree to the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard. That night as we walked to his home he had this glint to his glasses, for the whole way there. He even bought me some bath salts, and made a Japanese dinner so something was up.

For some reason he wanted to go to sleep early tonight and I know why. He seemed to calm, and insisted I stay in his room with him tonight. Despite my protests I gave in due the threat of his special juices. As I was half asleep I felt some extra weight on my waist and I didn't even bother fighting. Soon I felt like I was floating on a cloud and I loved the feeling.

Soon I felt my cloth coming off and that's the last of coherent thought during the night. Also I remember mumbling yes to some question which would cause me trouble. The next morning I woke and saw a bath ready and then there was also breakfast down stairs. Then when I asked him about what I said yes to last night. Once he told me it was agreeing to go to court and tell them about everything. After that I exploded, but I knew he was right, it needed to be done.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTOPTPOT

3 months later

After the long hard trial was over Ryoga was behind bars and I was free. During that time I relied on Inui so much. We even done you know a few times. Then eventually the regulars found out they were shocked. After that momo and kaidoh, then Fuji and Taka. Even Eiji and Oishi did but it was no surprise to us.

After that everything went great, I even think I may love him, but I can't say for now.

Owari 1

Omake

"There is an 89.5 chance that you will stop fighting me with in 10 years. "

"Yadda"

Owari 2

I hope you liked it its now over. I will update the other story I'm working on soon also.


End file.
